The Misadventures of Mii-kun!
by Notifications2AM
Summary: Join Mii-kun and his friends in his various mishaps and adventures! There will be 12 one-shot style stories (the number of first season episodes). Just various stories that don't really take place at a specific time!


**The Misadventures of Mii-kun!**

**One-shot 1: Pirate Panic!**

**A/N:**

I recently got into anime last summer, and this was actually the second one I ever watched, right after Death Note. I'm hoping to get more smaller anime recognized on the site, and since this was on there, I decided it was a perfect chance to start getting this anime some fanfiction recognition! If you're reading this, I really hope you'll help me contribute and write your own. I've already gotten one of my friends on the website to start writing a fic for sometime over the next few months (She has a very busy schedule), so hopefully you can do the same. Let's make this anime as popular as we can!

…

Join Mii-kun and his friends in his various mishaps and adventures! There will be 12 one-shot style stories (the number of first season episodes). Just various stories that don't really take place at a specific time!

…

"Mii-kun, what are you doing?" Sora panicked as the little mummy began to run for the edge of the table. He was supposed to be eating the Shirataki noodles Sora had prepared, but instead the little guy was trying to go after Pochi, who was running around the room.

As he almost reached the end of the table, Mii-kun flailed his arms before falling. Discouraged, he stumbled back to his meal as Sora laughed.

The little mummy turned away as he slurped up the noodles.

"Huh? Mii-kun, what's wrong?"

Mii-kun turned back around to show waterfalls escaping from his tiny circular eyes. Did he get hurt when he fell over? Sora immediately felt bad for laughing.

"Do you want me to give you a blanket?" He asked. Mii-kun nodded sadly.

Sora took out a handkerchief and began to wipe away the mummy's tears, before wrapping it around his tiny little body. Mii-kun seemed immediately happier, and sat down, resembling a very odd burrito. However, he kept glancing behind him to Pochi, but Sora didn't think anything of it.

There was a knock on the door no less than a minute later, which made both Sora and Mii-kun jump. Sora stood up and went to see who it was.

"Oh, it's Tazuki!" he said excitedly, and opened the door. Mii-kun leaned over as far as he could. _(Is Conny there?)_ He signaled, waving his arms.

Tazuki walked in with Conny perched on his shoulder as usual. The oni child hopped down to join his friend on the table.

"So, why are you here? It's past dinner." Sora asked, a bit confused. Tazuki usually came earlier, after all.

"We have a test tomorrow, and I could tell that you forgot already."

Sora laughed. "Oops, I guess I did!"

Tazuki placed his notes down on the table. "I'll quiz you before we look over the notes."

Sora nodded his head. He didn't know anything, but hopefully he could guess!

"Okay, first up…"

Tazuki wasn't surprised that Sora didn't know anything. After Sora got every question wrong, he turned around to find his notes…

"They're all ripped up!" He shouted. Sora looked over to see that Mii-kun and Conny had ripped up the notes to make themselves paper pirate hats. Even though he found it funny, Tazuki did not.

"Now what?" The blue haired boy huffed angrily.

Mii-kun looked up to see Tazuki annoyed, and waddled over to two hats that he and Conny weren't using. The mummy and oni child walked over to their owners and handed them the hats.

Sora laughed and put on the hat, while Tazuki stared at it, annoyed. "Am I supposed to wear it?"

Conny nodded his head.

Tazuki threw it on the table. "There's no way I'm wearing this. Now I have to redo all my notes instead."

He was surprised when Conny started crying. "C'mon, Tazuki, you're making him sad. Just wear the hat, we can always do the notes later."

"No."

Conny kept crying, and Mii-kun patted his back sympathetically.

"_Tazuki_, you're being mean." Sora complained.

After a moment of silence, Tazuki reluctantly put on the hat. Conny was immediately was happier, and started clapping.

"See, was it all that bad?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Tazuki growled, crossing his arms. Suddenly, Conny jumped onto his shoulder and pointed forward.

_(Bombs away!)_

Mii-kun followed him, and climbed up to the top of Tazuki's head. Sora smiled. "Look, they're playing pirate!"

Mii-kun, in the invisible crow's nest, signaled down to Conny. _(There's an enemy ship over there!)_

Conny began to try to steer Tazuki back by pushing his shoulder away from where Mii-kun pointed. Not wanting to play along, he stayed put. Conny just kept pushing.

_(The enemies are getting closer!)_ Mii-kun signaled with more desperation, with a concerned bark.

"There's nothing there." Tazuki grumbled. Sora looked over to see Pochi about to pounce!

"Tazuki, run!" He shouted out, but it was too late! Pochi jumped up onto Tazuki, causing Mii-kun and Conny to almost fall off! Mii-kun grabbed onto his hair, and Conny held onto his shirt for dear life. Tazuki however was having to deal with Pochi licking his face.

"Hey, get off!" He cried out. Conny just sighed. _(I told you so…)_

Sora couldn't stop laughing. I guess they really did see an enemy coming after all!


End file.
